The present invention relates to an applicance for preparing mayonnaise and similar sauces.
French Pat. No. FR-A-1,O92,758 describes an appliance comprising a work bowl in which a mixing tool is rotatable, the tool being fixed to a shaft driven about a vertical axis by a motor unit. An oil reservoir is supported above the bowl and communicates with this bowl by means of an oil-dispensing device. The oil-dispensing device consists of an adjustable tap. In this known appliance, the user can open the tap before starting the motor, and this can result in an excessive quantity of oil flowing from the reservoir into the egg yolk contained in the work bowl, and consequently in a failure in the preparation of the mayonnaise.